


Не гневай тех, кого не можешь разрубить мечом

by Horny Booby (reinbow_raindeer)



Category: Gintama
Genre: Christmas, Drama, Gen, Humor, Ratings: G
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinbow_raindeer/pseuds/Horny%20Booby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>К Такасуги Шинске являются три духа Рождества</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не гневай тех, кого не можешь разрубить мечом

— Нападение в ночь на Рождество? — скептически протянул Гинтоки.  
Они встретились уже на улице. Сам Гинтоки пропустил собрание, но, разумеется, был в курсе его сути — оно ни для кого не стало неожиданностью. Два года прошлых налетов на разомлевших аманто себя вполне зарекомендовали, чтобы и сейчас провернуть такое же. Только вот сторонников этого мероприятия по наблюдению Шинске становилось с каждым годом все меньше.  
— Странно слышать это от того, кто еще в прошлом году первым лез с планом нападения, — равнодушно ответил он. — Гинтоки, из демона ты превращаешься в безвредного духа.  
— Безвредного, говоришь?  
Шинске прищурился, едва заметив, как уголки губ Гинтоки почему-то нервно дернулись. Ему никогда не нравилось, когда тот переставал напоминать раскрытую книгу. Но еще больше Шинске не нравились эти глупые рождественские настроения, праздность и набивание желудков провизией, которую и так сложно добыть.  
Он двинулся вперед, нарочно толкнув Гинтоки плечом:  
— Смотри, ты уже почти бесплотен. Я даже тебя не чувствую. — Шинске не встретил никакого сопротивления: Гинтоки податливо отвел плечо назад, пропуская его. — Мы должны хвататься за каждую возможность преимущества, и я буду делать это, не оборачиваясь на тех, кто опустил руки.  
У Гинтоки был только один критический недостаток — он тоже никогда не оборачивался.  
— Такасуги, — окликнул он, — никогда не зли духов. Мало ли какие из них захотят преподать тебе урок.  
Шинске был практически уверен, что на лице Гинтоки одна из тех его раздражающих улыбок, словно он знал что-то такое, недоступное для понимания других.

 

То, о чем предупреждал его Гинтоки, случилось спустя два дня, аккурат в Рождество. Предсказуемо до улыбки. Было две вещи, которые могли заставить насторожиться кого угодно: стремительно сгущающийся туман и доносящийся словно со всех сторон голос. Детский, разумеется.  
— Поиграй со мной.  
Он повторял это снова и снова, и было бесполезно оглядываться в поисках говорившего. Шинске это понимал.  
— Поиграй со мной. Поиграй со мной. Поиграй со мной.  
Он замер и прикрыл глаза, позволяя туману поглотить его.  
— Поиграй со мной. Я не могу один пройти данж. Но я хороший саппорт, я буду хилить тебя. Но не ресать, нет… Я буду рядом, я буду прямо…  
— …у меня за спиной, — договорил за него Шинске. — Этот мир настолько прогнил, что даже призраки появляются как из второсортного кино.  
Он обернулся, с трудом подавив удивление.  
Скомканные волосы и челка, спадающая на лицо, но даже за ней можно было увидеть черные провалы глаз. Порванная одежда, висящая мешком на маленьком хрупком теле. Приоткрытый рот с неровным рядом гниющих зубов.  
Шинске ожидал увидеть примерно такое, а не мелкое недоразумение с копной серебристых кудрявых волос и отсутствующим выражением лица.  
— Гинтоки?  
— Так поиграешь со мной? — Гинтоки в своей десятилетней версии равнодушно скомкал козявку, только что вытащенную из носа, и склонил голову набок: — Тебе водить.  
Вероятность того, что Гинтоки мог просто взять и умереть даже не на поля боя, была такой же мизерной, как и успех Тацумы у женщин. Ну, не подавился же он или не поскользнулся, расшибив себе голову о камень. В детстве Шинске часто представлял себе для Гинтоки самые абсурдные моменты, порочащие всякого порядочного самурая. Варианты поперхнуться едой или поскользнуться тоже были в их числе. Но с возрастом Шинске уже понял, что даже в них Гинтоки умудрялся выглядеть как на своем месте.  
— Если ты не сможешь догнать меня, то я оставлю тебя тут навсегда, — упрямо сказал Гинтоки, срываясь на бег. Почему-то он не оставлял сомнений, что так и будет.  
Шинске кинулся следом, не отрывая глаз от время от времени исчезающей светлой точки в тумане. Если бы он замешкался хоть на секунду, то навсегда потерял бы его. Гинтоки в роли ключа спасения ему нисколько не нравился, потому Шинске не думал затягивать эти глупые игры. В конце концов, это было даже немного нечестно — взрослый быстрее ребенка.  
— Поймал, — без интереса констатировал Шинске, поравнявшись с Гинтоки настолько, чтобы схватить.  
Только вот единственное, что он поймал — это воздух. Рука прошла насквозь, и Шинске остановился, уставившись на собственные пальцы. Он ожидал такого исхода, ведь, в конце концов, это тоже было немного нечестно — пытаться поймать того, у кого не может быть тела. Но больше Шинске удивило то, что по ощущениям Гинтоки походил, скорее, на пар горячих источников, чем на холодный могильный туман.  
Гинтоки тоже остановился.  
— Уже сдаешься?  
— Нет, просто это такая ирония, — усмехнулся Шинске, — мне приходится гнаться за образом человека, который больше всех на свете трясется от всего потустороннего.  
Гинтоки скрестил руки на груди и заметно приподнял подбородок. Не иначе как выражал смертельную обиду, которую Шинске ему нанес.  
— Я не простой призрак.  
— В доспехах? — не удержался Шинске.  
Конечно, никаких доспехов на Гинтоки не было.  
— Я — дух Прошлого, — важно ответил он. — И правила остались все теми же: пока ты не поймаешь меня, не сможешь отсюда выбраться.  
Гонка возобновилась вновь. На этот раз Гинтоки двигался быстрее, более непредсказуемо, прямо как настоящий Гинтоки. То и дело Шинске мерещилось, что обычное кимоно на теле ребенка заменялась на красное трико с эмблемой молнии. Но об этом он уже предпочитал не думать.  
— А теперь сдаешься? — иногда спрашивал Гинтоки, оборачиваясь после очередной неудачной попытки поймать его.  
Шинске понимал, что был какой-то подвох. Призраки не приходили просто поиграть в салочки, они подводили человека к ответу на вопрос. Но какой? Появление этого призрака связано с Гинтоки? Шинске должен был осознать свое желание догнать настоящего Гинтоки? Или призрак намекал на какие-то его намерения, о которых никто пока не догадывался?  
— Слишком много думаешь, — фыркнул Гинтоки, остановившись. И непроглядный туман вдруг расступился.  
Мимо Шинске пробежала стайка мальчишек, среди которых был он сам. Тоже маленький. Он с переменным успехом пытался соревноваться с Гинтоки, который то толкался, то что-то говорил. Вряд ли что-то безобидное, но они всегда друг друга поддевали. Шинске повернулся в ту сторону, куда они бежали, увидев знакомое до боли здание их школы, на пороге которой застыла фигура Шоё-сенсея.  
Это то самое беззаботное время, когда он был еще жив. В груди неприятно кольнуло.  
Шинске даже помнил этот день: Шоё-сенсей позвал их, чтобы рассказать какую-то историю. Он любил рассказывать их, а они любили его слушать. В тот день Шоё-сенсей рассказывал им про…  
— Духи Прошлого, Настоящего и Будущего, — ухмыльнулся Шинске и присел на корточки, тем самым поравнявшись с Гинтоки, который все еще был рядом. — Жил на свете один очень жадный старик, который ничего и никого не любил, кроме денег. Он не понимал радости других людей про какой-то ненужный праздник Рождества. Но ему повезло. Его почивший партнер не хотел для старика той же участи, что досталась ему после смерти, и он призывал на помощь трех духов. Я помню эту историю.  
Гинтоки смотрел на него исподлобья, а затем, словно что-то почувствовав, дернулся в сторону. Но было уже поздно — рука Шинске крепко держала его на месте.  
— Ты хотел показать мне прошлое — светлое и теплое. Я должен был понять, что в моей жизни есть место для чего-то хорошего… Молодец, — искренне похвалил его Шинке, но, кажется, улыбка упорно не выходила доброй. — Я поймал тебя просто потому, что ни на минуту не забывал о прошлом. Поэтому давай не будем тянуть время.  
Этот Гинтоки его боялся. Еще одно доказательство, что он не настоящий.  
— Мне все еще нужно уничтожить этот прогнив… — Шинске не успел договорить: все исчезло — и Гинтоки, и картинки прошлого, и туман. Он стоял там же, где его и застал дух Прошлого.

 

Дух Настоящего появился почти сразу же. Он не напускал тумана и, похоже, вообще не испытывал потребности в каких-либо спецэффектах, оставаясь к ним равнодушным. Единственная схожесть между ним и его предшественником — это все еще был Гинтоки.  
Нет, не совсем так.  
Это был не просто Гинтоки.  
Шинске зачарованно смотрел на него: закованная в доспехи фигура, чуть сгорбленная от усталости, и вынужденная мера использовать острый меч просто как опору. На лезвии, на одежде, на лице — брызги крови. Своей или чужой. Он стоял словно на горе трупов и испытывающе всматривался прямо в Шинске.  
— Широяша, — с неподдельным удовольствием протянул он.  
— И не стыдно тебе издеваться над детьми?  
— А тебя мне тоже нужно будет догнать? — вместо ответа спросил Шинске. Внутри проснулось тянущее чувство голода — именно с таким Гинтоки хотелось схлестнутся больше всего. — Или ты играешь по другим правилам?  
— Я покажу тебе, — коротко бросил Широяша.  
И он не обманул: едва тот вытащил меч, неглубоко ушедший лезвием под землю, из узкой расщелины повалил черный дым. Все же Шинске ошибся по поводу наличия спецэффектов, но едва ли был не прав относительно отношения к ним — на лице Широяши застыло выражение безразличия.  
Дым быстро заполонял все вокруг, меняя картину мира. На этот раз не нужно было никуда бежать и никого ловить. Сначала вырисовывались стены, мебель, какая-то утварь, менялось освещение, а потом дым сложился в тошнотворно правильного Кацуру, который с кем-то говорил.  
— Он целеустремленный, но совершенно не думает ни о себе, ни о людях. — Кацура как обычно был серьезен.— Лидер, не умеющий правильно выстроить мотивацию, рано или поздно проиграет. Такасуги захотел стать демоном, которого бояться и враг, и его люди, но ни за какого демона самураи не будут отдавать свои жизни.  
Кацура испарился, а картинка снова поменялась. Они оказались посреди казарм, набитых людьми.  
— Моя жена сегодня рожает, какой нахрен поход?! — взмолился один из них. — Вдруг родится мальчик, а я сдохну где-то с пулей в голове и не смогу показать ему…  
Откровение утонуло в дружном реве поддержки, и Шинске так и не уловил, что же такое важное будущий отец хотел показать. Но для себя решил, что это наверняка карта с драконьим жемчугом или что-то в этом роде.  
— Сегодня же будут показывать Голубой огонек! — вставил тут же другой.  
— Не, ну зря, что ли, мы откладывали тот ящик саке?!  
— Этот козел только и думает, как нажиться на наших смертях и заработать себе славы!  
Шинске прослушал еще большой объем информации разного сорта полезности, но вот того, с «козлом», записал в свою черную книжку, а затем картинка снова поменялась.  
На этот раз это был уже не полный зал, а маленькая комната с одиноким ночником. Незнакомая Шинске женщина склонилась над детской кроваткой.  
— Почему папа не возвращается? Он нас бросил? Ты же обещала, что под Рождество обязательно случится чудо!..  
— Потерпи, малыш. Твой папа очень занятой человек, он сражается за нас всех.  
Ребенок шмыгнул носом, Шинске удивленно открыл рот, а картинка снова сменилась, не давая ему опомниться.  
— Не переживай, дорогая, люди, которые делают себе имя на войне, всегда какие-то импотенты, — сказала девушка, видимо, своей подруге, успокаивающе гладя ее по голове. Шинске сразу вспомнил их — девушки из квартала красных фонарей.  
— Но он же такой хороший! Почему он просто приходит и нажирается саке? Может быть, дело во мне?!  
— Говорю же, он просто импотент.  
Картинки сменялись все быстрее, даже уже не прорисовывая задники. Кажется, у Широяши заканчивался то ли материал, то ли бюджет. Если эти понятия можно было применить к призракам, конечно. Но общая мысль всего этого прослеживалась — Шинске не очень-то и любили, а степень его вины в каких-либо ситуациях выходила за грани допустимого. Впрочем, насчет ребенка и своей причастности к нему он еще думал.  
— В оригинальной истории старик понял, какой он ужасный человек, — сказал Шинске, когда все вернулось на свои места и Широяша заткнул дыру с дымом обратно мечом. — Очень мило, но совершенно бессмысленно. Мы сами выбираем свою судьбу, и никто не становится душкой из-за несколько комментариев обывателей.  
Шинске хотелось похвалить духа за находчивость: он должен был показать ему, что про него говорят, но и сам представился, как воплощение одних из самых страшных слухов. Белый демон. Широяша. Воплощение самой смерти и живая легенда.  
Но Шинске откровенно не терпелось.  
— Я хочу увидеть будущее.

 

Темнота обступила Шинске со всех сторон, стирая все привычные чувства. Он ничего не видел, даже не понимал, есть ли земля под ногами. Прошлое было светлым, хоть и прошлось приложить усилия, чтобы его достигнуть, настоящее — постоянно менялось, двигалось, казалось неуловимым.  
Если это будущее, то оно — пустота. Просто пустота без конца и края.  
— Йо, — коротко поприветствовали его. Дух Будущего тоже был порядочным призраком, который появлялся за спиной, но Шинске не мог пошевелиться. Его словно парализовало. — Начнем урок. Если будут вопросы, — издевательски бросил Гинтоки, выплывая сбоку, — подними руку и спроси.  
Иногда Шинске думал о том, что будет дальше. Он был уверен, настанет такой момент, когда они разбегутся, но даже тогда — какими они в итоге станут? В какой-нибудь альтернативной реальности Тацума с его подвешенным языком неплохо смотрелся бы в торговцах, а Кацура легко представлялся в качестве мастера чайных церемоний или кого-то еще, кто был бы настолько же важным и напыщенным. Но Гинтоки все равно что мутная вода — Шинске ничего не мог увидеть.  
Последнее, о чем бы он подумал, это белый халат, круглые очки на носу и классный журнал подмышкой. Шинске бы проще было представить Гинтоки как успешного сутенера, чем учителя. Нет, серьезно.  
— Ни на грош в это не поверю, — усмехнулся он.  
— На этот раз я начну с середины алфавита, — невозмутимо пообещал Гинтоки, перекатив сигарету языком к краю губ. — Предыдущие две контрольные, Такасуги-кун, ты написал на два.  
Шинске в своей манере пропустил все мимо ушей.  
— Гинтоки никогда не стал бы учителем.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я и на этом уроке поставил тебе двойку?  
— Кем он стал в будущем? — не унимался Шинске.  
Он не понимал до конца, действительно ли ему была интересна дальнейшая судьба Гинтоки или его так бесило только то, что он именно учитель.  
Тот скучающе выдохнул струю дыма.  
— Спойлеры.  
За спиной Гинтоки появилась школьная доска, исписанная мелом. Как ни посмотри, она явно использовалась не для уроков. Нарисованные карикатурные портеры и надписи в стиле «Зура идиот» лучше всего описывали, что если у этого Гинтоки и был класс, то несносный. Надпись «Шинске-сама~~ ♥», сделанную розовым мелом, он тоже заметил.  
— Что же, начнем урок.  
Гинтоки взял тряпку, и по мере того, как он стирал местные художества, доска все больше напоминала на окно, прорубленное в другую реальность. В будущее с летающими кораблями, которые захватили небо над Эдо. На одном из них по всей видимости стоял он сам — в фиолетовом кимоно с золотистыми бабочками и почему-то забинтованной головой.  
Собственный голос звучал немного странно, но не признать его Шинске не мог.  
Его будущая версия вещала об их пути и цели, наверное, даже лучше, чем он умел это сейчас. Слушателей было немного, но никого из них Шинске не знал. Впрочем, ему нравилось их обожание, застывшее на лицах. Единственная девушка в их рядах и вовсе напомнила ему про ту надпись на доске в розовом цвете.  
К тому же, этот Шинске стоял к своим подчиненным спиной — значит, в их верности он не сомневался.  
— …вам нечего бояться, — продолжил тот, — когда мы добьемся отмены постановления Эдо по вопросам здорового развития молодежи, ваше желания станут не постыдными, а нормальными. Дети сами будут тянуть к вам руки! Педофилия должна быть локализоо… аа-а-а!!  
Шинске хотелось выколоть себе глаза. Сразу оба. Или провалиться под землю. Наверное, это впервые в жизни, когда он испытал такой стыд. Но он вынужден был на это смотреть — на то, как собственные подчиненные запинывают его ногами. «Ничтожество, а не лидер», «позор Кихейтая», «аморальный урод» и многое другое Шинске выслушивал в свой адрес. Некоторые вещи почему-то запикивались, но общий смысл все равно можно было уловить.  
— К сожалению, детки, — мрачно обратился Гинтоки к несуществующему классу, — из-за такого хренового антагониста в каноне нас скоро прикроют.  
Дух Будущего заставлял его смотреть это снова и снова.  
Это был самый унизительный момент в жизни Шинске.  
Он никогда никому о нем не рассказывал.

 

Шинске пришел к Гинтоки глубоко после полуночи — уже после того, как отпустил всех по домам и отменил налет на базу аманто. Почему-то тот напрочь проигнорировал общее празднование и методично напивался в одиночестве. На секунду Шинске даже допустил мысль, что Гинтоки его ждал.  
— Меня мучает только один вопрос, — спокойно начал он, принимая заботливо протянутую бутылку. Наверное, Гинтоки интуитивно чувствовал, что это сейчас было необходимым. Или просто искал собутыльника. — Откуда ты знал про духов?  
Ну, не наслал же он их сам, в конце концов. Гинтоки трясло от всего потустороннего, и если бы он хотел устроить кому-то нравоучения, то воспользовался бы максимум кулаками в качестве тяжелой артиллерии.  
— В прошлом году я же не участвовал в итоге ни в каких налетах, — вяло ответил он. — Ко мне они тоже приходили. Меня до сих пор трясет от этой ненавистной морды.  
Шинске сел рядом, внимательно всматриваясь в лицо Гинтоки.  
— Ко мне почему-то приходил ты.  
Сначала Гинтоки удивленно уставился на него, но после короткого молчания начал ржать. Честно, очень сильно хотелось ударить в эту довольную физиономию.  
— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что это я тебя сделал и теперь ты превратился в паиньку?!  
— Никого ты не сделал, — спокойно вздохнул Шинске. Он успел подготовиться к этой встрече и предусмотрел такую реакцию. — Аманто наверняка за столько лет налетов уже ждали нас, поэтому мы просто нападем завтра.  
— С диким и чудовищным похмельем? — скептично уточнил Гинтоки.  
— Пьянеет тело, а не дух, — отчеканил он, пожимая плечами. — А кто приходил к тебе? Зура?  
Гинтоки скривился, как от острой зубной боли.  
— Нет, хотя хвостик у него тоже сначала был. Очень пафосный кретин с комплексом крутого героя, черные волосы, форма, все дела… Так бы и забросил задницу этого засранца на обратную сторону луны.  
— Как будто про меня сказал, — засмеялся Шинске.  
Ворчливый Гинтоки тоже был в числе его любимых, не только Широяша. Этот Гинтоки почему-то все делал очень простым и понятным.  
— Нет, это не ты, — отмахнулся он. — Ты же не любишь майонез.  
Гинтоки потянулся и взял еще одну бутылку. На этот раз себе.  
— Ну… За Рэя!  
— А? — моргнул Шинске, не понимая, что за Рэй и почему за него надо пить первым тостом.  
— Слушай, я сам не знаю, — недовольно буркнул Гинтоки. — Этот призрак сказал мне, что если я как следует выпью за Рэя, то не увижу его отвратительного рыла еще лет пять. Так что я не знаю, что это за Рэй — может, это Рэй Аянами или Рэй Миямото — но я готов ужраться в стельку за этого человека, чтобы не видеть больше никаких призраков. Одной раздражающей физиономии мне сейчас и так хватает.  
Шинске ничуть не сомневался в его решимости, а еще был уверен, что на этот раз Гинтоки точно говорил про него.  
— Рэй Аянами мне нравится, — признался он.  
— За Рэя! — еще раз уверенно проговорил Гинтоки.  
— За Рэя.  
— И за чертово Рождество!


End file.
